Q-5 Fantan
The Q-5 (Chinese: Qiangjiji-5 (强击机-强五）, English: Fifth attack aircraft design, NATO reporting name: '''Fantan) is a ground attack aircraft built by Nanchang of China. The aircraft went into service in 1970 and has been seen in a number of variants since its inception. The Q-5 itself is based upon the MiG-19, but is armed with much more sophisticated weapons and guidance systems, all home-built in China. The aircraft can be armed with a number of munitions, with all versions armed with two Norinco Type 23-2K 23mm cannons, each with 100 rounds. The Q-5 has room for up to 2000 kg (4,410 lbs) of bombs and rockets on ten hardpoints, and it carries two air-to-air missiles for self-defense against other aircraft at the ends of its wings on two hardpoints. Battlefield 2 The '''Fantan Q-5 is a vehicle featured in the Armored Fury expansion of Battlefield 2. It is available on Midnight Sun for the People's Liberation Army. Only a single Fantan appears on the 32 and 64 player variants of the map at the Chinese-held airfield. The Q-5 can use up to four unguided bombs at a time, has 500 rounds of ammunition for its main cannon and flares to stave off enemy missiles. However, it lacks afterburners for a speed boost, making it incredibly slow in comparison to fighter jets. It also lacks air-to-air missiles and must rely on its Type 23-2K automatic cannon to take out other air vehicles. For these reasons, it is best for pilots to avoid air combat and rely on either allied anti-air vehicles and emplacements, or allied fighter jets if they are pursued by enemy fighter jets. The Q-5's armament suits it very well in ground-attack operations, as it can destroy up to two main battle tanks with its four bombs, or easily clear a control point of attacking infantry by a combination of strafing and bombing the area around the flag. The Q-5s characteristics -- markedly lower maneuverability and speed, and a more constricted, ground-focused armament, make it unsuited to anti-air combat. Though it can still manage, due to the aforementioned characteristics it is at a disadvantage against fighter aircraft. Gallery Q-5 Fantan Render BF2.gif|A render of the Fantan Q-5. Battlefield 4 The Q-5 Fantan is an Attack Jet featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The Q-5 is first seen on South China Sea, after Tombstone hijacks a DV-15 Interceptor. After a while a Q-5 will fire upon Tombstone, performing multiple strafe runs before being taken down by an F-35. The second time is in Singapore at the airfield, where they appear as destructible static objects. The Q-5 can be destroyed by rocket launchers; later in the game a large group of Q-5s are about to take-off, but being stopped by the missiles fired from USS Valkyrie. Multitplayer The Q-5 Fantan is issued to the PLA in multiplayer as an attack jet. The primary role of an attack jet is to destroy enemy ground units. Its primary weapon is the dual 23mm cannon (listed as 30mm GAU in-game), which can destroy ground vehicles with ease when flying in at a consistent speed and attack angle. Additionally, by slowing down during an attack, it is possible to place more rounds on target than when going full-speed. This can be handy for supporting friendly vehicles, for instance during a tank on tank battle, where the Q-5 Fantan can attack and deal some extra damage to the enemy. The cannon is also unaffected by IR smoke. Versus aircraft, the gun can do decent damage, but the Q-5 Fantan is less maneuverable than the stealth jets and would therefore be at a disadvantage in a dog-fight against them. Secondary weaponry is mostly air-to-ground, with the exception of Heat seeking missiles. The default for the Ground attack is the guided missiles, which are capable of crippling a vehicle if both missiles strike home. However, they require a lock to be maintained. Hydra rockets function identical to their attack chopper counterparts; unguided rockets with long smoke trails. The TV Missile launches a TV missile that can be player controlled, however the player vehicle is considered "left" and will stop in mid air while also being left vulnerable to enemy fire while operating the missile, so it is beneficial to get up to a certain altitude to fire upon enemies. The last weapon is the JDAM Bombs which function similar to the unguided bombs from previous game and can do major damage if both bombs hit. Heat seekers function similar to the FIM-92 Stinger, a "fire and forget" anti-air weapon. With regards to countermeasures, IR flares deflect oncoming missiles; ECM makes missiles harder to detect and makes the vehicle disappear off of air radar (useful for engaging enemy players who use air radar and getting the jump on a player), and Extinguisher can be used to place the aircraft out of control after a critical hit disable. As upgrades go, gyro Stabilizer helps those who are quickly disabled and help get there plane under control much easier. Auto-loader helps the dual 23mm (30mm GAU in-game) guns and secondary weapons reload after overheating. Proximity scan has limited usefulness due to the fact that it detects ground vehicles and has limited range. Stealth increases lock on time for enemies targeting the user. Compared to USMC A-10 Thunderbolt II and the Russian Su-25TM, Q-5 Fantan has a slightly better rotation speed with powerful dual 30mm cannons. The canopy obstructs very little of the player's vision due to its thinner frame. Gallery Bomb.jpg|The Q-5 deploying a JDAM Bomb Q5Cockpit.png|First-Person cockpit view Q5Front.png|Front quarter view Q5Rear.png|Rear-Quarter view Q5Loadout.png|Load-out selection view Q5_JDAM1.png|Q-5 Fantan's JDAM targeting computer (switched off) Q5_JDAM2.png|Q-5 Fantan's JDAM targeting computer (switched on) Q5_TPV.png|Rear third-person view of Q-5 Fantan Q5_FTPV.png|Front third-person view of Q-5 Fantan Q-5.Campaign.png|Q-5 in the Campaign Trivia Battlefield 4 *With a Field of View (FOV) Modifier of Hack, one can see that the missile targeting camera for both TV and Laser Guided missiles are mounted on the left wing of the aircraft. *Players can fly a Q-5 Fantan in the campaign mission "Singapore" via the exploitation of a glitch. The aiming reticle and HUD of the Q-5 is different than that of the aircraft playable in Multiplayer. Although it lacks any weapons or aiming reticle, it retains functional elements many elements from it, including the Air Radar and flight capability. . Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4